Forgotten but not Forgiven
by Cats eye1
Summary: A tale of loves twisted course, a mothers love that outstrengths all, lies over turned, a young boy unable to love...Was Julia's death quite as it seemed and why is tears point so powerful. Squall/Rinoa Please Read,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own

**Author's Notes: **Okay this story was in my head. I was thinking why was Tears point so important and magical so I came up with this short prologue it's not very good but I did write it in 5minutes. Please Read and Review Please!

~Prologue~

A 5-year-old Rinoa fiddled with her feet in the back seat of the car, "Where are we going mama?"

"We're going to see Granny Caraway honey," Julia answered from the front seat taking her eyes of the empty road.

"Oh" said the little girl knowingly and went back to inspecting her feet. "Mummy?" asked the small girl when getting no reply she asked again "Mummy?" the little girl looked up to see her mum frozen with shock. Across the road was a slayer of shiny metallic white ice.

Julia gasped as in front of her yes she saw the road transform from an ordinary road to a blanket of ice. The white sheet rose up from the road and uttered a unholy cry and the white colour drained from it as it was replaced by a dull black. The sheet plunged down at the car swamping it in an unholy black.

Rinoa screamed it felt as if her face was being burned off as the darkness covered her. She opened her small eyes to be met with a fiery red pair. The skull like face with long yellow fangs dripping with saliva, it's long straggly figure and boney arms one of which was holding on to her mum's lifeless form. 

Rinoa screamed again as she saw he mum; half the hair from her mum's head had been burnt off. Her once beautiful body had been changed in a flash second to a mutated pile of withering flesh. The _thing _opened its largemouth and uttered three words.

_"Silverinan jawmarica ichvolhaser"_

_ _

Then thrust it bony hand straight into the young's girl head.

Rinoa screamed and bolted straight upright covered in sweat. "Not again" she whispered, "please dear god not again"

**A/N: **Okay corny crappy but hopefully the story WILL get better (once I figured out what's going to happen) so please read and review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Broken glass

Disclaimer: don't own

**Disclaimer: **don't own!****

** **

**A/N:** Okay here is the next chapter of my extremely corny story. Please if you read my story please review it, it means a lot to me.

Squall placed a hand on the wall of glass separating him from Rinoa. _What happened to you? _He mouthed against the wall. Rinoa's unconscious form lay on the bed, her breathing strained and face white.

"Squall, Squall can you please pay attention," moaned a harassed Doctor Kawoki. She turned her back to Squall as she ushered Irvine and Zell to sit down with Quistis. "Now as you know we haven't gathered much from the students what happened but we have managed to get hold of the security tape from the camera on the 2F hallway. The picture might be a bit dodgy but it's all we have." She placed the video in the VCR.

A blurry picture of Selphie and Rinoa came up on the screen.

"Oh my god" gasped Selphie as she walked along with Rinoa, "really? Oh man that's bad, whoa, that's really really…"

"I know!" Cut off Rinoa "I…know" Rinoa voice weakened as her eyes rolled to the back off her sockets only leaving the whites showing and she fell to the ground, assuming a sitting position.

"Rinoa, what are you doing?" asked Selphie looking at her friend in a mix of disbelief and shock "get of the floor people are starting to stare!" Rinoa paid no attention but continued staring at her feet, occasionally looking up and mouthing words nobody could hear.

"Rinoa, Rinoa!?" Screamed Selphie as her friends face froze with fear. Rinoa screamed her mouth widening getting slowly bigger and bigger passing all natural shape and becoming one big hole almost touching the ground. "Rinoa!" screamed Selphie with more urgency but no one was listening all transfixed on the young sorceress. When it looked like her mouth could extend no further she uttered three words in an unholy rasping voice…

"_Silverinan jawmarica ichvolhaser!!!"_

_ _

__She muttered something inaudible then collapsed to the ground Selphie quickly following.

Doctor Kawoki. Turned off the screen, a stunned silence filled the room.

"What…What happened to her?" asked Zell shakily unable to believe what he just saw.

"We don't now we can only wait till she wakes up and ask her what she saw. We have sent for Edea. Cid has a feeling it maybe connected to her being a sorceress but at the moment we're open to suggestions."

"So you can't help her" deadpanned Squall turning back to stare at the unconscious girl behind the screen.

"In a word…Yes. I suggest you all get some sleep, you've been here solidly for two days." Said Doctor Kawoki picking up her papers and heading towards the door, "See you guys tomorrow."

***

Squall tossed against his pillow, _Why? Why did it have to happen everything was so normal. Living a normal life and now this had to change everything. And what was she talking about that was so bad anyway? Urgh God! I need to sleep!_

_ _

A knock came at his door. Squall cursed silently as he opened the door.

"Oh it's you," muttered Squall as he slowly opened the door letting the cowboy enter.

"Hey" said the cowboy; he sat down on the end of the bed. Squall notice for the first time how strained the cowboy looked, his hair, using sleek and shiny was knotty and unwashed, a light stubble growing on his chin and big bags under his eyes.

"Wow," murmured Squall, "You looked bad,"

"You don't look so good yourself pretty boy," sneered the cowboy through a strained smile.

"Sorry…so why are you here it one in the morning" asked Squall uneasily as he sat next to Irvine on the bed.

"Can't sleep." Irvine stated, "To many thoughts running through my head, I just keep remembering pictures of the video running through my head." Irvine stood up and walked to the window.

"I know how you feel," said Squall wearily, " You just keep thinking, Is it starting again. Why us? Why now? Why her?"

"I know I mean Selphie was of full of life so happy care free and now…now. She just laying in that bed lifeless and I just keep thinking why. What if something goes wrong I don't want to lose her Squall" Irvine turned to face Squall. Squall was shocked to see tears running down his cheeks the moonlight illuminating every line and shadow from the past few events.

"Irvine…" Squall started but words failed him. The past two days had been too much for Squall to cope with. He did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He broke into tears.

**A/N: **Okay it's crap. I think I might stop writing this but I'm not sure, anyway who cares. Please read and review Please.


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**A/N: **Okay, I'm still writing this. God knows why but there we go. Please please please read and review this story because I'm really not sure if I should continue this story.

Squall lifted his head adjusting his eyes to the sudden light. _Where the hell am I? _Squall looked around the room. Memories ran through his mind - 

Zell running into his office, talking so fast Squall couldn't understand him only grasping the fact that him had to go to this infirmary. Arriving there seeing Rinoa being brought in on a stretcher, pale and ghostlike.

Dr Kawoki showing them the video of what happened, Irvine coming into his room and him crying. Squall felt hot shame run through his body as he remembered Irvine having to take a hysterical Squall back to his dorm for the night.

"Morning," said Irvine half heartedly as he pulled his jacket, "I'm going to the infirmary, you coming?"

"Whatever" muttered Squall and he pushed the blanket off his weary body.

The two walked to the infirmary in silence nothing needed to be said. Both men shared the same feeling, complete despair of losing what they loved most in this world, Squall felt as if the world was collapsing around him.

They rounded the corner into the infirmary met by a gust of cold air. Irvine smiled at Squall slightly as they entered through the automatic doors.

Dr Kawoki looked up form her paper work. "Irvine just the man I wanted to see" smiled Dr Kawoki.

"Has she?" gasped Irvine in disbelief not letting himself believe.

"Yes, Irvine, she has woken up you can go and she her now," Irvine let out a gleeful yelp and rushed in to see her. She looked up at Squall and shook her head, "Still no change I'm afraid but we are still searching for the meaning of the words she recited"

Squall nodded sat down in the waiting room waiting for Irvine, his thoughts wandered back to Rinoa. _What's happening to you?_

_ _

***

Irvine quietly shut the door behind him.

"Irvine?" whispered Selphie from the bed.

"Yes" whispered Irvine quietly walking over to the bed, "I'm right here."

Irvine was shocked to see how pale she was up close. Her usual bouncy hair lay flat stuck to her head with sweat. Tears where filing her eyes.

"Sssh" soothed Irvine "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

"I know" whimper Selphie, her bottom lip trembling,

"Hey, hey" consoled Irvine "it's okay, it's okay" Irvine tried to remain clam on the outside but was not sure if he could prevent himself from crying.

"No, No it's not," sobbed Selphie her lip giving way into tears, "Rinoa…something is really wrong Irvine, I mean terrible"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Irvine moved his hand over to gasp hers; he couldn't stand to see Selphie so upset.

"No, I just…just want to stay like this" She broke into a new set of tears. 

Irvine pulled her small body into a hug, "I'm here for you," he whispered into her ear.

"I saw it" muttered Selphie "She's in trouble Irvine."

Irvine hugged her tighter confused by what she just said. "Tell me"

***

~Searching~

The computer screen flickered

~Three matches found~

The screen wavered and more words flashed up.

~_ Silverinan jawmarica ichvolhaser _origin acinent Glabadain used in the book of Hyne meaning…~

***

Rinoa's eyes snapped open, she screamed.

**A/N: **Okay this chapter sucks and I'm sorry it's so short. I have to stay at home and the next-door neighbours dog hasn't stopped barking all day and it's driving me insane anyway please read and review!


	4. no title cause I forgot what I wrote

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Norwich & Norfolk Voluntary S Mumford 2 121 2001-10-27T17:26:00Z 2001-10-27T17:26:00Z 2 951 5422 45 10 6658 9.2720 

** Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

 **Author's Notes:** Okay this chapter is going to be slightly weird because I have no idea where this story is going so I'm just trying out anything and I'm not very well. I have a viral infection with a secondary infection on my tonsils with an enlarged spleen and an enflamed liver on top of being 7 months pregnant and being driven mad by the next-door neighbours dog. Fun! Please R&R****

  Rinoa screamed and jolted up in bed as she was hit with a rush of nausea. Memories flooded back to her. Her mother's death in all it's gruesome glory, _why am I remembering all this _thought Rinoa _Why now what does this all mean? Did it really happen? Am I going mad?_

At that moment Squall rushed into the room he had heard her screaming, "What is it?"

 "I don't know," whispered Rinoa, she was shaking violently

 "What do you mean?" Asked Squall not understanding what she meant,

 "I saw it." Stated Rinoa swallowing a lump in her throat.

 "What?"

 "My mum's death" tears started to burn her face as she saw Squall reaction; the colour drained from his face and she could see that his hand was starting to tremble as he held onto the side of her bed.

 "I-I" started Rinoa, "I remembered stuff I had forgotten…She was murdered Squall."

 Squall opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it quickly, then "I'll get doctor Kawoki" Rinoa just stared after him confused at his reaction _It's like he didn't care how I felt._

_***_

_ Damn! _Cursed Squall silently to himself as he half ran out of the room. _What am I doing? I should have stayed with her instead of running away like a coward; she must hate me now. Damn! _Squall punched the nearest wall in frustration

 "That's something I would expect from Zell not you." Smiled Dr Kawoki.

 "Sorry" murmured Squall, embarrassed about how he had acted.

"That's okay, I supposed Sleeping Beauty still hasn't woken up yet." Sighed Dr Kawoki

 "Actually she has"

 "Then why aren't you in there?" 

 "I, I couldn't stay."

"Why not? You care about her don't you? She needs you Squall she hasn't had an easy time, so get your butt back in there." Demanded Doctor Kawoki.

 "But…"

 "No buts! The patients health is the most important thing to me and it's a fact you get well faster if you're in a good mood so go back in there."

 Squall hung his head in defeat as he went back into the room.

***

 Tears fell from her eyelashes as she remembered the last moments of her mother's life. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Everything was going wrong.

"Rinoa," Rinoa jumped suddenly as Squall entered.

 "What?" asked Rinoa wiping her eyes.

 "Um, er," Squall scratched his head uncomfortably trying to think of something to say what do you say to some one who has just found out their mother was murdered. "I'm sorry."

 "Me too, me too," Rinoa started to cry the situation getting the better of her. Squall hesitated for a second before pulling her in a tight embrace trying to smooth her sobs.

 "Sorry to interrupt" Doctor Kawoki stood in the doorway, "but we have the results from the word search."

 "And?" asked Rinoa pulling anyway from Squall

 "It's ancient Galbadian used in the book of Hyne when Hyne banished the Amiban race to the edges of the universe. It means 'All Are Punished'"

 The words rung in Rinoa's ears, 'All Are punished', her life seemed to flash before her eyes as the words repeated over and over again.

~*~

  The nine-year-old Rinoa sat hugging her knees; in the shadows she could see her father stood behind President Deiling as the prisoners lined up. The leaders of the forest Owls took their places as the solider shoot them one by one.

 Rinoa stared on in horror; the president took the gun from the solider and shot their already dead bodies.

 "All Are Punished" shouted her father to the crowd, "All Are Punished"

~*~

 Twelve-year-old Rinoa sat at her mother's grave. Another argument with her dad had driven her there.

 "Leave me alone, go away!" Rinoa looked up from was disturbed by the voices and carefully walked over to the voices.

 "Leave me alone," cried a girl. A group of boys had surrounded her blocking her from Rinoa's view

 "Why should we? Witch!" shouted a tall dark haired boy.

 "Yeah! Do you know what they did to witches," asked another boy, the girl shook her head.

 "Burnt them. Guilty or not." smirked a dark haired boy.

 "Lair!" cried the girl as she tried to break free out of the circle.

 "I'm not. And they'll find you and you know what that means."

 "They won't find me." The girl protested.

 "Yes they will, All Are Punished"

 "All Are Punished" repeated the angry mob as the closed in on the screaming girl. "All Are Punished"

~*~

 The fifteen year old sat cold courtroom, as Nazra was lead up to the stand. Nazra was Rinoa best friend with in Forest Owls.  He was always so understanding and full of life but now he seemed empty. His hair was stuck against his face with muck and sweat his eyes had get big rings under them and looked lifeless and hollow. He made no movement as he stood in the small boxed off room as the head of the jury stood up to pass judgement.

 "We have found the following Nazra Masta guilty of treason. He will be sentenced to death."

 Rinoa gasped as disbelief and rage filled her. _Bastards! _She felt like screaming.She looked towards Nazra. His face hadn't changed it was almost as if he hadn't heard the sentence, as if he was still waiting. The guards lead him done the steps to the execution room – no point wasting time getting rid of the guilty.

 The courtroom waited in complete silence as the door was closed behind Nazra. An icy dread filled her as she waited.

 Gunfire filled the air, then silence. The deed had been done.

 The blood covered guard climbed up the steps. And shouted "All Are Punished"

***

  Julia Heartily cried in pain as the things pushed another needle into her arms. "What's going on? Where am?"

 The nearest 'thing' hissed loudly. She felt it's hot breath against her cheek, it's raspy voice echoed in her ear. "Seventeen years…you've been healing…now…the time has come…Hyne ridiculed us…you're family…you're friends…you're enemies…are going to bring us back…the descendents of Hyne…will…pay…your kind will die! All are punished!"

 **A/N**: Done. I think that that wasn't too bad, I hope please read and review I really appreciate it. Constructive criticism only please. Please don't just write say 'crap' for example because I need reason why otherwise how can I make sure my others aren't crap. Rant over sorry. Please Read and Review.


End file.
